clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Magazine
:Not to be confused with The Club Penguin Times. The Club Penguin Magazine is a magazine that is available in several countries, and contains content about Club Penguin and other information. The popularity of the magazine is determined on how many codes are redeemed online. The magazine currently costs £2.99 in the UK, and R$ 10,00 (~5,00 USD) in Brazil. It is only available in the UK, Brazil, Mexico and Ireland (but no toy when obtained in Ireland), because "These kind of magazines are sold here more than anywhere else." Players frustrate over the fact that it's available in so few countries. The magazine also includes three codes in each issue for one thousand, five hundred coins, and a code for an exclusive item, one item from the current Treasure Book, and a small toy. In South American editions, however, penguins receive different prizes, like membership cards, instead of 1500 coins. The first editions of the magazine in South America a puffle-themed album (exclusive to South America) was bundled along with the magazines, and one month membership cards instead of exclusive item codes, that finally became available with the South American release of the Classy Agent Suit in October 2012. Other than free goodies, the magazine includes comics, articles, special sneak peeks for upcoming parties, V.I.P. penguins, and more. Release Dates UK (English) *'Issue 1' was released on February 9, 2012. *'Issue 2' was released on March 8, 2012. *'Issue 3' was released on April 5, 2012. *'Issue 4' was released on May 3, 2012. *'Issue 5' was released on May 31, 2012. *'Issue 6' was released on June 28, 2012. *'Issue 7' was released on July 26, 2012. *'Issue 8' was released on August 23, 2012. *'Issue 9' was released on September 20, 2012. *'Issue 10' was released on October 18, 2012. *'Issue 11' was released on November 14, 2012. *'Issue 12' was released on December 13, 2012. *'Issue 13' was released on January 10, 2013. *'Issue 14' was released on February 7, 2013. *'Issue 15' was released on March 7, 2013. *'Issue 16' was released on April 4, 2013. *'Issue 17' was released on May 2, 2013. *'Issue 18' was released on May 30, 2013. *'Issue 19' was released on June 27, 2013. *'Issue 20' will be released on July 25, 2013. Brazil (Portuguese) *'Issue 2' was released on August 23, 2012. *'Issue 3' was released on September 27, 2012. *'Issue 5' was released on November 29, 2012. *'Issue 6' was released on December 27, 2012. *'Issue 7' was released on January 31, 2013. *'Issue 10' was released on April 25, 2013. *'Issue 11' was released on May 29, 2013. *'Issue 12' was released on June 26, 2013. Mexico (Spanish) *'Issue 1' was released on September 22, 2012. Argentina (Spanish) *'Issue 1' was released on December 13, 2012. *'Issue 2' was released on February 1, 2013. *'Issue 3' was released on March 27, 2013. *'Issue 4' was released on May 27, 2013 Germany (German) *'Issue 1' was released on February 13, 2013. *'Issue 2' was released on April 10, 2013. *'Issue 3' was released on June 5, 2013 Videos Scott reveals the Official Club Penguin Magazine, new books and CP Top Trumps!|Official Club Penguin Magazine, new books and CP Top Trumps! Official Club Penguin magazine now available!|Club Penguin magazine now available! Club Penguin UK Magazine Commerical|UK Magazine Commerical Trivia *Many free gifts are only available in Great Britain, and not Ireland. *The penguin that is wearing the Major Tunage Shirt looks Grey or Lavender. Players thought this would be an upcoming color; this proved to be false. *No original artwork is drawn for the magazine, excepting being UK issue #17; it all has appeared somewhere else in Club Penguin or its merchandise. *There have been different versions of the magazine in several countries, though the UK version is the most popular one. Where to buy *United Kingdom *Ireland *Brazil *Mexico *Argentina *Germany *Switzerland *Austria *Online websites Gallery Magazine Covers UK 1MAGAZINE.jpg|The Issue #1 cover of the Magazine. MAGAZINE_ISSUE_2.png|The Issue #2 cover of the Magazine. Club_Penguin_Magazine_Issue_3_EPF.png|The Issue #3 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1197.png|The Issue #4 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1394.png|The Issue #5 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1502.png|The Issue #6 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot 1609.png|The Issue #7 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1647.png|The Issue #8 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot 1695.png|The Issue #9 cover of the Magazine. CPMI10.jpg|The Issue #10 cover of the Magazine. Club-Penguin- 2012-11-0586 - Copy - Copy-6-.png|The Issue #11 cover of the Magazine. Club-Penguin- 2012-12-0459 - Copy - Copy (2) thumb-2-.png|The Issue #12 cover of the Magazine. CPMAGAZINE.png|The Issue #13 cover of the Magazine. mmm.jpg|The Issue #14 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN NO-15.jpg|The Issue #15 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN_NO-16.jpg|The Issue #16 cover of the Magazine. Magazineissue17.png|The Issue #17 cover of the Magazine. CP Mag Issue 18 Front Cover.png| The Issue #18 cover of the Magazine. Vip penguin postcard.png|A postcard you earn by being the VIP Penguin in the Magazine. Rock magazine postcard.png|A postcard you receive by getting published in the Magazine. Free Items External Links *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_1.pdf *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_2.pdf *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_3.pdf Category:Printed Media Category:Farming Gold Category:2012 Category:2013